yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maidori Waifurin/Rainbow 12 headcanons
Woooo, headcanons. Yui Rio The narcissist of the group. She loves herself way too much, has a tendency to take every topic back to her, puts herself over even her closest of friends, and is a very difficult friend to keep due to her chronic backstabbing disorder. She is the self-proclaimed leader of the Rainbow 12. She cares nothing about personal boundaries and loves to prank people. She is also very clever. She isn't actually evil; she only pretends to be so the murderer will spare her. Her best and only friend is Yuna. She has a crush on her and on Haruto, flirting with them almost constantly. She is the tallest of the group at 6'3, despite being the youngest. Her birthday is August 13. Yuna Hina The mom of the group. She looks out for her friends, and if you need a listening ear, she's there. She is shy and introverted, keeping to herself and her friends. She never shares good things that happen to her out of fear that someone is having a worse time than she is. She has a tendency to annoy her friends by constantly checking on them, and is the type to call someone at 3 in the morning to make sure they aren't dead. Her best friend is Yui. She knows about Yui's crush on her, and feels incredibly guilty since she's straight and cannot reciprocate. She has a huge crush on Sota. She is 5'4, and her birthday is November 5. Koharu Hinata The loyal girl of the group. She cares about her friends very, very much, to the point of occasionally being clingy. She won't take anyone talking trash about her friends well at all, and if you ''physically hurt ''them? Or ''kill ''them? Yeah, in case you didn't notice, I grew attached to her with the Heroic persona. She has a tendency to overreact to basically everything, and is easily excited. Her best friend is Yuna, and she doesn't have a crush on anybody. She is 6'1, and her birthday is March 9. Mei Mio The smart girl of the group. She is introverted and studious, and would much rather study for the upcoming big test than go out and party. She is obsessed with getting good grades, and can't stand getting lower than an A. She also follows a strict schedule and hates it when this schedule gets broken. She is very literal-minded and hates metaphors and idioms. She has difficulty identifying other peoples' emotions, but when she does notice somebody in pain, she is almost too empathetic. Her best friend is Koharu, and she doesn't have a crush on anybody. She is 5'6, and her birthday is June 27. Saki Miyu The nice girl of the group. She is compassionate and empathetic, and often known as the "back-up mom." However, she cares about her reputation and will go so far as to abandon a friend to protect it, even if she knows it's a bad idea. She puts quite a lot of trust in her friends, and will be in disbelief if they hear about bad things they do. She can be very harsh if pushed to her limits. Her best friend is Kokona, and she has a slight crush on her. She is 5'2, and her birthday is October 17. Kokona Haruka I don't have much on her personality just yet. Her best friend is Saki, and she has a crush on Senpai. She is the shortest of the group in spite of being the oldest, at 4'9, and her birthday is November 7. I'm lazy right now, so I'll do the boys later. Category:Blog posts